The Knight and the Princess
by chao-chan101
Summary: Another story's wheels are turning, moving. After the story of the Prince and the Raven, the story of the Knight and the Princess is in motion. He must fall in love with her, but which one?
1. Roommates

Hi everybody! Here is my first fanfic! Hope ya'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Princess Tutu!

"_It's fall…"_

The birds outside their dorm were chirping away.

"_It's fall…"_

They started to unpack all their things for the school year.

"_It's fall and it's very sad. I would be excited if I had Pike, Lillie, Rue, or even Mytho as my roommate, but… THIS!"_

Ahiru glanced at her 17-year-old roommate, Fakir. He paused for a moment to look back at her, but it was a glare that came straight at her face.

"_Holy sh…"_

"The hell are you looking at?" he asked in a cold tone. It ran shivers down Ahiru's spine.

"Oh, it's n-nothing!" she said quietly to him, fear in her voice.

"Whatever." He continued unpacking. _"My god, what's his problem?" _she thought, sighing.

While Fakir went to get more of his stuff, like clothes and such, Ahiru opened the windows and stretched. _"FINALLY! He's out of the room!" _She started out the window and saw the birds surrounding her. Ahiru knew what they came for. She took out some birdseed, put it in a bowl, and laid it on the windowsill for them to feast on.

Fakir entered the room and saw Ahiru feeding the birds. _"How did a girl like her get so many birds to come to her?" _he thought, rubbing the back of his neck in curiosity and confusion.

"Oi, what're you doing?" Fakir asked, crossing his arms.

Ahiru jolted from his sudden appearance. " I'm feeding the birds." She pointed to them.

When Fakir approached the birds, the flew away in fear. Ahiru wanted to burst out laughing, but she didn't want to laugh at him because of his attitude.

When the birds left, with all the food gone, Ahiru and Fakir went outside to see if they could find any of their friends.

During their search, Ahiru's clumsiness got the better of her and she tripped over a branch, about to fall, but Fakir caught her. They both blushed and noticed the murmurs filling the air. There was a bunch of students, watching this scene.

Both of themreturned to their search and thought sadly,_"This is going to be a long year…"_


	2. Little discussion

I'm well aware of my bad fanfic, but im havin fun!

Disclaimer: I don not own Princess Tutu

Half an hour later, Ahiru spotted Rue and Mytho holding hands. "Oi! Mytho! Rue-chan! Over here!" she shouted to the two of them.

The couple noticed Ahiru and went over to her. "Hello" they both said. "How have things been lately?" Ahiru asked. Rue smiled. "Things have been goinfg fine for the both of us. And how about you two?"

Fakir remained quiet and Ahiru only smiled. "I'll just take that as an ok…"

Ahiru noticed her cut off. She also saw Rue staring at her and Fakir, looking back and forth. She was puzzled but felt uneasy and Rue's grin. She seemed to be thinking of something to do to them. Rue whispered something into Mytho's ear and they both giggled.

"Say, are you two roommates?" Mytho asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Fakir replied, looking down at Ahiru. She did the same and looked up at him , then back to the laughing boxes they were talking to. The two giggled at Fakir. Ahiru and him just didn't get what was going on here.

"And what in the world are you two morons laughing about?" Fakir asked them. Rue tugged his sleeve, making him lean closer to her lips. She whispered something that made Fakir jump and blush like crazy. "I DO NOT! TO HELL WITH YOU!" He shouted angrily and walked away.

"What's his problem?" Ahiru asked. "Oh, It's nothing…" Rue answered, snickering. "Yeah, nothing…heh," Mytho said, starting to giggle.

"He's probably thinking about something…ha!"

"Or someone…pff…" They started to burst out in complete laughter as they fell to the floor, back-to-back. Their laughs seized when the were delivered bonks on the head by Fakir, who had returned from where ever he just went.

"I swear, I hate you both," Fakir said still blushing. A few veins popped up.

"We're sorry…" they muttered, getting up. They only snickered this time.

Rue took Ahiru's arm and dragged her behind a tree. "Say, Ahiru, what do you think of Fakir?" she asked. Ahiru, almost quacked, but she covered her mouth in time. "Um, he's a jerk."

"Do you think he'll lighten up?"

She nodded. "Maybe. Guys do that." Rue laughed at her answer.

On the other hand with Mytho and Fakir, he asked the same question.

"She's bothersome, I tell you. I still wonder how we got paired up as roommates."

"Do you think the two of you will get along?" He only shrugged.

"The only thing I'm sure of…" they both said "Is that it would take a long time to be friends."

Mytho and Rue huddled up after their little interrogation. "We'll pair 'em up for sure."


	3. Mystery of Presence

Kay yall. Sry for the shortie chapters, but my mom is sorta forcing me to go to bed early. But, yay! It's Saturday! And I know this little fanfiction really sux but I like it, at least.

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu.

After the first day of school, Mr. Cat told Ahiru to clean the practice room in spite of being tardy. Or else…well, he'll force her to marry him. And who would want to marry a cat?

She sighed loudly while she was walking toward the practice room. _ "Ugh, that stupid cat…why would they allow him at this school anyway if all he's looking for in girl students is marriage?" _

When she entered the room, there was a boy who was practicing. Ahiru didn't want to interrupt him. This _is _the practice room, after all.

The boy didn't know her presence in the room at first, but when he was stretching, he tilted his head and saw Ahiru staring right at him.

"Why, hello miss," he said to her gently. "I'm Ron."

She smiled at him and said, "I'm Ahiru." They looked at each other with kind eyes, unaware that there was a small, black figure entering Ron's body. He stumbled backwards, but kept his balance.

Ahiru noticed his blue, sort eyes turn into crimson, sharp eyes.

He stepped closer to her, his hands rotating above his head, and then stuck his hand outward to her. Ahiru knew what that meant and took his hand.

Twirling around with Ron keeping her in her place, their dance seemed to go smooth for the moment, but their little dance was interrupted when Ron grasped her hand tightly. She tried to break free, but he was just too strong.

"Nani?" she asked. His eyes looked straight at hers with hate, yet he continued dancing with her.

"The reason you're here again as a human, is that you found a new pendant at the bottom of a lake, similar to your original one. Am I correct, duck?"

She stammered backwards in disbelief. He was right.

"I wonder. Who was the one who made that pendant appear? Mytho, the one you saved last year? Rue, the raven princess no longer? Or maybe…" he did not continue his sentence.

Suddenly, Ron fell to the floor, clutching his heart. His eyes turned blue, then to red. The colors were flashing in his eyes. He showed a look to Ahiru, saying 'help me'.

The pendant around her neck made her transform into Princess Tutu yet again. Her clothes were the same.

"What is causing you pain?" she asked Ron.

His present state did not let him answer. The black figure that had entered his body earlier emerged from his chest. It was a raven. It flapped its wings to escape from Ron's limp body, but Princess Tutu caught it before it flew out. Her hand started hurting and noticed that blood was dripping from her hands. Her blood. She let go of the raven, feeling awful of setting it free.

Her hands were stained in her own blood. Feeling dizzy, she collapsed to the floor.

But before she fainted, she thought, "Why _am _I here?"

Kay this chapter…well…no comments eheh…


	4. Ahiru's Strange Actions

I was actually planning to quit this fanfic early, but thanx to you guys, I guess I changed my mind!

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu.

"Hey, what's up with your hands?" Fakir asked.

She groaned. Ahiru was lying in their dorm, her hands bandaged up.

"Ei, it's nothing for you to be concerned about. I, umm…did something in a way to hurt my hand and well I was doing something and, well…" Ahiru could tell that her alibi wasn't getting anywhere.

He sighed. " I just don't understand you at all. Anyway, I found you unconscious on the floor in the practice room, along with another guy right next to you in the same situation." His eyes were looking into hers with a stern look.

She rubbed her eyes. "Look, nothing happened."

"Something did. So just tell me."

"I said nothing happened—"

He was loosing his patience. Fakir grabbed her wrist suddenly and pulled her closer to him.

Ahiru didn't know what kind of feeling should be at hand. But, it started to hurt.

Trying to pull away from his grasp, he noticed and let go. "Sorry…"

She rubbed her eyes and said, "Look, thanks for worrying about me, but I'm okay now."

Ahiru poked him and he turned away, a little flushed from his rare kindness.

Suddenly, Ahiru's eyes became diolated and the eye color turned crimson, but it went back to normal moments later. Fakir didn't notice this since he was still floating somewhere in La-La Land.

"F-Fakir?"

Fakir glanced at her. "Yeah?"

She lost her words. Ahiru couldn't speak, so she just shook her head.

"Baka. Just get some rest, okay?" He bonked her on the head lightly. Then he went onto his bed and started to read a book.

Fakir would look at Ahiru now and then from across the room, just to check up on her.

Ahiru was, for some reason, having a hard time to breathe. She grasped her heart, as it was beating faster than normal. Tossing and turning, she fell onto the floor, with Fakir shocked.

He quickly ran to her side and checked her forehead. It was sweaty and…cold. "O-oi, what's happening? Just say it."

She shook her head once more.

"Her heart is aching, don't you see?" a voice said behind him. He turned his head to look, with Ahiru in his arms.

"Those marks on her hand were from a raven. A special type of raven that could fill the hearts of little, innocent people with raven's blood." He grinned.

Fakir wanted to erase it.

Ahiru disappeared from his arms and she appeared in the mysterious person's arms. His face did not reveal who it was. Before Fakir knew it, they were gone.

Fakir pounded his fist on the floor, cursing several times.

"Ahiru.. you moron…"


	5. Black Princess

**I'm back again! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Princess Tutu.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Qua…where am I?"

Ahiru looked around and saw that she was put in an enormous birdcage with white feathers inside of it. Everything else was pitch black.

Shaking the bars, she protested, "Hey, get me out of here!"

"Why should I?" someone answered behind her. The voice sounded feminine.

Ahiru was right. The girl was wearing a black tutu, quite similar to the one that Kraehe used to wear. "You're just pathetic, so we'll turn you into something useful."

Another person emerged behind her, and it was a man wearing a black cape. He was holding a raven's feather. Ahiru jolted and tried to break free of the cage.

The man threw the feather at her hand, piercing it. "No! I don't want to become a raven!" It was too late. Black feathers covered her body. Then, they faded away, completing the transformation. Ahiru was turned into Princess Tutu, but her outfit was entirely black. Even her heart. Tutu's eyes were crimson red.

"Slave of Princess Envy, will you go get me my knight?" the girl asked of Princess Tutu. She nodded and vanished, leaving some feathers behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fakir was sitting on top of the roof's dorm, blaming himself for Ahiru's kidnapping. _"I failed, didn't I…?"_

Suddenly, he heard whistles coming from the wind. He shot up and saw Princess Tutu, well, the dark one.

A warm smile came up on his face. "Ahiru! I'm so glad you're—"

She shot Fakir a glare, which was not normal. "You're so idiotic," Tutu said to him coldly. "The pathetic Ahiru you used to know is gone now."

Fakir's smile was wiped clearly off his face. "What happened to you?"

She chuckled. "You can't even protect the one you've been in love with for so long. Face it! You, Fakir, are a failure as a knight. Your role in this story is over—"

Her aching heart interrupted Tutu's selfish words. Fakir noticed this, and also her eyes changing color constantly.

"I'm sorry…Fakir."

Tutu swept her hands over to her waist, summoning a black tornado and making her vanish into thin air.

Fakir fell to his knees in disbelief. **_"You're a failure as a knight! Your role in this story is over!"_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Princess Envy…"

Tutu was stumbling and walking very slowly to her master. "Ahiru is coming back…" she whispered, her eyes still changing color over and over.

Princess Envy snickered and inserted another raven's feather into her body. Tutu's eyes stayed crimson this time, for the moment.

Suddenly, Tutu fainted. Princess Envy thought, _"Her feelings are still coming back to her, even after all that raven's blood and feathers? Maybe she's not a weakling after all."_

Envy created a shard of glass, reflecting the image of Fakir's movements presently. He was crying.

Envy frowned and caressed the glass with her hand. "You'll become mine, right? Just like the story said: the powerful princess and the knight. I'm sure that's going to be you and me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**How'd ya like that? R&R please!**


	6. The Exchange

_-Dream-_

"_Ahiru!"_

_Fakir was running towards the dancing figure in the distance. Calling out Ahiru's name was doing no good; he did not receive any answer. They only things she spoke of were her thoughts._

"_Fakir, why weren't you there for me?"_

_He stopped dead in his tracks. His heart started to hurt from these words._

"_Why weren't you there to save me?"_

_Fakir was silent. He didn't know what to say. The words that he wanted to speak to her were just flowing away. No, the words had already disappeared long ago._

"_But, I wanted to save you!" he shouted at her. Ahiru just looked like he didn't know that he was right in front of her._

"_Why?"_

_Both Ahiru and Fakir's eyes were becoming glossy. _

"_Why didn't you keep your promise to protect me?" she asked._

_Drip. Fakir's tears started falling faster than hers. The more she asked of these types of questions, the more it hurt. Did he really fail again?_

"_Moron! Can't you understand anything that I'm saying to you? Can't you hear me?" Fakir queried. _

_Her image was beginning to break, just like broken glass. She was performing a pirouette._

"_I don't understand, Fakir," she replied. With those words, the image shattered. Then, the black Princess Tutu appeared._

"_Give up. You've already failed."_

_-End of Dream-_

Fakir swiftly rose from his sleep, panting, sweating, and crying all at once.

"_It was…just a nightmare,"_ he thought repeatedly, trying to get back to his senses.

Fakir noticed that he was in a rather large bedroom, and he was lying on the soft bed. The floor, walls, and ceiling were marble. On one of the walls was a sword that the prince used. There were several stained windows with colors shining from the sunlight.

"Ah, Fakir, you're awake!" someone said cheerfully. It was Mytho. "You must've had a horrible dream. And why were you…" He started snickering. "Why were you calling out Ahiru's name in your sleep?"

Fakir started blushing and gulped. "I-I-I-I was w-w-what?" he asked, nervousness and embarrassment in his voice.

"You just won't accept the fact that you love her, will you?" Rue asked, coming out from the door. She went over to Fakir and patted his forehead with a damp cloth.

Fakir couldn't protest anymore. He didn't like her, he _loved_ her. "Just…please promise you won't tell anybody, okay?"

Rue and Mytho both nodded. "Anyway, what happened to you? We found you unconscious on the floor," Mytho said, worried.

"It was Ahiru. She was kidnapped, and then I saw her the following day. She was in Princess Tutu's form, but she didn't act the Ahiru we know," Fakir explained, still remembering that gruesome image.

Suddenly, a raven appeared in the room. Everyone was astonished, since they've already defeated the monster raven. Fakir grabbed the sword on the wall and pierced the raven. The remains of it were only a letter, sealed by trickles of raven's blood.

Fakir picked it up, opened the envelope and read it. He crumpled up the letter with anger.

"What did it say?" Rue asked. He didn't answer that question. Instead, he threw the letter at Mytho, which he caught.

He smoothed out the wrinkled paper. It read:

_Dearest Knight,_

_I have your princess in our possession. If you dare to save her, you must come to the courtyard at Kinkan Academy at dusk. We will request the price from you there. Your princess awaits your arrival._

_Truly yours,_

_Princess Envy_

"I'll go with you, just incase it's a trap," Mytho replied.

Rue tugged his sleeve. "I should go. I don't want you doing anything with the ravens. You've suffered enough," Rue said sternly. She kissed him on the cheek.

"But…"

"I'll be fine."

Fakir was staring out the window. The sun was almost about to set. It was a few more hours until they meet again.

"_No matter what the cost, Ahiru, I will save you."_

**XXXX**

Rue and Fakir set of to Kinkan Academy. Dusk was near.

When they reached the courtyard, there was nothing there. Suddenly, a whirl of black wind appeared, knocking both Rue and Fakir over.

Princess Envy appeared, along with Princess Tutu engulfed in roots.

"Tutu!" the two of her friends cried. He and Rue tried ripping off the roots, but they just kept on redeveloping themselves.

"As you can see, knight, it is no use," Envy replied. She had dark brown hair with green, piercing eyes, staring right at Fakir and Rue's.

"What did you do to her?" he asked. She shook her head.

"She is fine. Now, you must pay the price I have asked for," she answered.

"What is the price?" Rue asked.

Envy's eyes narrowed. Her index finger pointed at her, causing her to be inside a black, egg-sized container.

"Now, knight, you would do anything for Tutu, right?" Envy questioned Fakir. He nodded in reply.

"Then, the chosen price is…your heart."

Fakir stuttered backwards, but kept his balance. "Is that really the desired price?"

"Yes."

Fakir took a deep breath. He was about to cry, but held it in. "Fine. Take it, but let Tutu and Rue go first."

"As promised." Envy snapped her fingers and they fell to the floor, not hurt in any way.

Envy vanished and reappeared in front of Fakir. She traced a heart-shaped pattern on his chest. "Give your heart to me."

A bright, cerulean light appeared from his chest and his heart appeared. His heart was the color of blue. She held it to her cheek.

"How warm your heart is," Envy complimented. Fakir's eyes had no emotion in them, unfortunately. His eyes were just glossy, lonely.

Tutu's outfit changed into her original color. Her eyes fluttered open and immediately saw what Princess Envy was doing to Fakir.

"STOP!" she shouted, but it was too late. They had already vanished into thin air, only leaving ravens' feathers behind.


	7. Hearts of the Knight

Disclaimer: do not own Princess Tutu

**XXXXXX**

"Hey, say that you like me."

"I like you."

Fakir and Envy were lying on ravens' feathers. Her head rested on top of Fakir's naked chest.

"Say that you hate everything, especially Tutu!" she commanded

"I hate her and everything else," he answered.

Fakir's eyes were still the same; lonely and lifeless. His heart was taken away. All he did was obey to everything she says.

Envy stared into Fakir's eyes for a moment. "Smile for me," she said. He did not obey the command. "Why won't you smile for me? I thought we were supposed to be toge—"

Fakir's eyes explained it all. It showed a reflection of Ahiru smiling. Envy's eyes widened and gasped. "You're thinking about her instead of me, aren't you?"

"…"

"AREN'T YOU!"

_SLAP._

A red mark appeared on Fakir's face while tears were on hers.

"Why won't you love me?"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Ahiru was on the balcony in Rue and Mytho's castle. She was borrowing one of Rue's nightgowns that was white and had frills on the short sleeves and on the bottom of the outfit.

She was sulking on what had happened.

"_I'm such an idiot," _Ahiru thought, small tears coming down from her blue eyes.

"_Do I really deserve to be Princess Tutu again?" _She dangled her heart-shaped, red pendant and stared at it.

Turning around, she saw a cerulean figure that had a loose shirt and pants. Ahiru presumed it was Fakir, but she was a little off; it was one of the feelings of Fakir's heart.

"You can save him, can't you?" the feeling asked. It was Curiosity.

"I don't think she can, being in that form," Doubt said, appearing behind Curiosity.

Five other emotions appeared.

"I agree. How disgusting she is," Hate retorted.

"Why won't you save him?" Sadness questioned, huddling with Fear.

"Maybe we should let Rue do this, shouldn't we?" Curiosity asked the others.

"I can do this!" Ahiru shouted at them. Their attention was toward her.

"Ugh. Fine," Hate agreed.

All the emotions disappeared except one. "Please save the knight. He needs to make a promise to you. And, if you don't save him now, even if we go back to him, he might still be engulfed with Envy's love. Good luck, and please hurry," Love said gently. He went up to Ahiru and kissed her on the lips. Then, Love vanished.

Putting the pendant back on, she transformed back into Princess Tutu.

A bright, turquoise light appeared in front of her. It was going to lead the way.

Roots with colorful flowers appeared below Tutu's feet, making a path for her to follow.

**XXXX**

"Alright. All we have to do is to distract Princess Envy until Love and Tutu get here. Then, we can go back to the knight," Hate planned along with the other emotions.

They all nodded.

"I'll go first," Brave announced, fading away and reappearing in front of Envy with a sword.

"Get away from the knight!" the emotion shouted at her, about to strike.

Suddenly, he was snatched up by roots and turned back into a shard.

"So, Fakir dislikes me, the one who was chosen to be with him in the story?" Envy asked.

"What story?"" someone asked out lout. It was Princess Tutu.

Noticing what she had just done, she tried to escape, but was caught. Tutu was tied down by roots and saw that there were sharp ones emerging from the ceiling. It was about to strike her directly, but a blue shield appeared.

It was Love. He had turned into a shield to protect the girl.

"P-please save Fakir," Love whispered to her. She could tell the roots were hurting the poor emotion badly. Love yelped and cried, but held its position.

Tutu cut off the roots that held her down and leaped towards Envy and Fakir.

"Just leave," Envy said coldly to her. She got a grip of Tutu's neck, about to strangle her, but then felt a hand on top of her shoulder. She turned to see who it was and it was Fakir. Envy could tell he wanted her to let go. Everyone was astonished, even the emotions that were hiding gasped. How could he do that without a heart?

Envy loosened her grip and disappeared, but her sobbing could still be heard.

Tutu remembered what Love was doing and turned to see Brave there as well. Both of the shards were battered and scratched, but they were not broken. She picked them up and held them in her arms.

"Arigatou. I'm sorry that you are hurt," she said gently to them

A warm, beaming light appeared from the two emotions. Their wounds were gone.

"We were happy to protect you," both of them whispered.

Going back to Fakir, the other pieces of the heart appeared. All of them smiled, even Hate.

They vanished and turned back to Fakir's heart. His eyes were filled with life now. Then, he heard a whisper from his heart.

"**Confess to her soon."**

Fakir rubbed his eyes and looked at Tutu. He smiled warmly and embraced her in his arms. She allowed this and hugged him back, slightly blushing.

"Let's go back," Fakir replied.

"…Hai."

Wings sprout from the sides of her arms, just like a bird. Fakir held on and they both went back to their dorm.

When they returned, they were in Fakir's bed, falling asleep together in each others' arms.


	8. Dreams

Sorry for the wait!

Disclaimer: does not own Princess Tutu

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"When did we…"

"…Get into this type of position?"

Fakir and Ahiru ended up sleeping in the same bed together, which was outrageously strange.

3..2..1.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Fakir ran up to Ahiru and shook her violently.

"T-this wasn't your fault again, was it?"

"Ei! Was it you?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

Both of the embarrassed characters were blushing bright shades of red.

Ahiru was lunging towards Fakir, about to hit him, but tripped from one of the books on the floor, causing her to land on his chest.

"…"

Pure silence. Both of them were speechless. Ahiru glanced into Fakir's eyes and he did the same.

After a few minuets of silence, Ahiru slowly walked out the door.

_SLAM._

"_No way. What have I just done?" _Fakir asked himself.

Mytho and Rue overheard the argument. They couldn't help it; they were too loud and they were their friends.

"It's not going so well for the two of them, huh?" Rue whispered to Mytho.

"It's going to be harder that we thought," Mytho said back at her.

Ahiru was kicking a rock while she was walking. _"Baka, baka! It was my fault again, wasn't it?"_

Then, a familiar chime was in their ears. The four friends had forgotten that there were classes today.

"What? CLASSES!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

During lessons, Fakir and Ahiru never made any eye contact, nor even bother to look at one another. Mytho and Rue started to get worried.

"Ugh! I can't take this anymore!" Rue blurted out.

"I feel the same," Mytho muttered. "It's not very natural for them not to talk to each other, but let's just see tomorrow."

"Okay," she answered, kissing him on the cheek.

"H-hey, not during school!"

Ahiru finally looked back at Fakir, recalling the incident. _"I'll have to say sorry to him,"_

Ahiru wasn't aware that she was being watched by a pair of green eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fakir and Ahiru were getting ready for bed. Fakir was taking a bath while Ahiru was putting on her pj's.

"_I'll just apologize in the morning,"_ Ahiru thought, exhausted.

She tucked herself in to the comfort of her bed, but then noticed a black butterfly flutter freely in the room. Ahiru stretched out her hand and it landed on her finger. Mysteriously, it disappeared.

Ahiru shut her eyes. She had fallen asleep, but suddenly, she abruptly rose from her bed. She was sleepwalking.

"**Hey!" **a voice shouted at her in her dream. **"Follow me!"**

Ahiru did as it commanded. In her dream, bright, colorful flowers and a golden meadow surrounded her with soft, white feathers coming down from the sky.

But she wasn't aware that it led her out the window.

Fakir came out of the bathroom, refreshed and ready for bed, but noticed Ahiru climbing out the window! He was about to grab her ankle, but she was too high up. He climbed after her.

"**Will you dance with me?" **the voice asked, appearing as a bright, manly figure. She replied by taking his hand. They were dancing a pas de deux on the roof. Although she looked ridiculous that way, it was one of the best dances she had ever performed in human form.

"Ahiru! Turn around!" Fakir shouted at her, causing her to stop.

The figure let go of Ahiru and jumped across a bridge. **"This way, princess!"**

Ahiru continued and went to the bridge, but in reality, it was the edge of the roof.

Fakir got on the roof and took a hold of her body before she could move another step. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"Gomen, Ahiru, but you shouldn't do things like that," he whispered to her.

Her eyes fluttered open. "No, I'm sor…" She fell asleep before she could finish her sentence, but he knew what she was going to say.

Climbing back to their dorm, Fakir put the tired girl in her bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night, stupid duck. Suki desu."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn you, Ahiru!" Envy cursed.

She threw the shard of glass that was projecting her plan to the floor, causing her hand to bleed.

"Fakir, it's you and me, ne? Not that girl!" Then, she got the most horrifying idea, which, to her, was the greatest.

"If you love Ahiru so much, let's see if you love me equally!"


	9. Figure

Ahiru sat beside the window in the early morning. Fakir wasn't awake yet.

"My head still hurts…" mumbled Ahiru, massaging her temples.

Then, she saw a dark figure dart across her window. She stretched out her head to see who or what it was. Before she knew it, she fainted and was kidnapped. Again.

It was Princess Envy's doing. Then, she took the form of Ahiru. She looked exactly like her.

"_This way, I'll make him love me for sure," _she thought, grinning. _"I'll get the love I deserve."_

**XXXXXXXXX**

During middle of classes, Fakir stayed by "Ahiru" the whole time, just to see if she was okay.

"Ahiru-san, it is your turn," Mr. Cat said to her. She nodded and took the floor.

Everyone was awe-struck. She was performing with en pointe. The piourettes went smoothly, and her jumps were high. During one of her twirls, she quickly glanced back at Fakir, who was smiling.

"_Everything's going perfectly,"_ she thought.

When "Ahiru" finished, everyone applauded. "Sugoi, Ahiru-san! That's it for classes, everyone!" Mr. Cat said aloud.

"Ahiru" ran up to Fakir, grabbed his hand, and pulled him out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Why did you capture me anyway?" Ahiru shouted. She was being held in a black sphere.

"It is Mistress Envy's wish," the guard answered. "She'll earn the love that she wants by taking your form."

"Fakir isn't that dumb!" she retorted. "Fakir is one of my closest friends! He'll know that isn't me!"

"Oh, really?" his face got eerie. "Look."

He snapped his fingers and an image appeared in the darkness. It showed Fakir and "Ahiru" in the courtyard together. Envy was still in her form.

"Did you know," he replied. "That the only way to stop him from getting hurt is to erase that new form of her."

"W-what do you mean?"

"In order for Mistress Envy to return to her original body, you must severely hurt yourself."

Ahiru gasped. She didn't have any weapons on her. Then, she glanced at the heart-shaped pendant that she had. That was the only way…

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ahiru, why did you drag me out of there?" Fakir asked.

She smiled. "I want to tell you my feelings."

He blinked, faintly blushing. "H-h-huh?"

"I love you,"

Fakir stared at her for a while. He started walking up to her, closing the space from both their faces.

"**No! Fakir, that isn't me!" Ahiru shouted at the image and banging on the sphere. **

The space between them was decreasing.

"_As I thought. This is working,"_ "Ahiru" thought.

"Fakir…"

"**Fakir! Yamete! Stop it! I thought you were smarter than this!" Ahiru had no choice. She took off her pendant and grinded its edge on the sphere Then, she pierced herself in the stomach, red liquid spewing.**

Fakir stopped mid-way and looked into her eyes. His blush fainted and he chuckled a little.

"You thought you could really trick me by taking Ahiru's form, huh Envy?" Fakir replied.

She stuttered and fell to the ground. "…H-how did you know!"

"Ahiru wouldn't say it that way. Besides, she's too scared. Her dancing is horrible as well. That I know from her. I would love you if you were her," he explained. "So, where's the real Ahiru?"

She glared at him. Envy was about to answer, but instead of words coming out of her mouth, blood appeared. She returned to her original form and disappeared in a black tornado. Then, a black hole appeared and Ahiru came out of it.

"Ahiru!" Fakir exclaimed, running to her side. He saw her injury and put his head on her chest to hear her heartbeat.

"_It's really fast…" _

He ripped some of his garments and tied it around her waist to stop the bleeding. It wasn't helping at all. Fakir picked her up and took her to the infirmary.


	10. Goodbye?

Hopefully my sis'll read this. Thanx everyone for the reviews!

Disclaimer: does not own Princess Tutu

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_I'm an idiot."_

Fakir was blaming himself for her injuries lately. He was sitting by Ahiru's side the whole day in the infirmary, missing all of the classes. She still hadn't fully recovered, nor had she woken up. The blood finally stopped and her heartbeat settled, at least.

"_Why? Why does Envy keep on coming back and taking Ahiru away? What does she want me for? …Maybe I should disappear. For Ahiru's sake." _He thought negatively, head resting on his hands.

Fakir stood up absentmindedly and walked out the door, too lost in his thoughts.

"_Ahiru has a disadvantage, since she's still a duck. Maybe it's better if I do give up my life."_

He arrived at the graveyard in front of his parents' graves. Fakir was drowning in his thoughts so much that he didn't notice how or when he got there. Falling to his knees, he fainted.

"_If I vanish like I never existed, you'll be happy, right?"_

**XXXXXXX**

Ahiru's eyes fluttered open slowly, her vision gradually becoming clearer.

"Mmm…when did I get here?" she asked herself. Ahiru noticed the bandages around her wait and stomach, and also that she couldn't move. Then, someone opened the door. It was Rue and Mytho.

"Oh, are you alright Ahiru?" Rue asked.

"How's your injury?" Mytho questioned.

She turned to them and smiled faintly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. What about Fakir? Where is he?" Ahiru started getting worried.

"Calm down. Last time I saw him, he was entering the graveyard. He looked pretty spaced out," Mytho answered.

An image flashed in her head of Fakir, his body bruised and his face washed with tears.

"_Fakir…"_

She rose from the bed that she slept on and collapsed onto the floor.

"Qua…quack!" she purposely shouted out loud. A bright light covered her body and she transformed back into a duck. Ahiru grabbed the white nightgown that she was wearing and tied it to her back,

"Whoa, Ahiru! Where are you going?" Rue asked, trying to pick her up.

Ahiru's feet were waddling out the open window next to her. Luckily, it was raining and she turned back into a human and put her clothes back on. She picked up a branch to support her.

"Wait, Ahiru!" Mytho shouted. It didn't help; she was walking away and faded into the mist.

Arriving at the graveyard, she noticed a limp figure on the ground. There he was. Fakir was lying in front of the graves, not seeming to be moving.

Ahiru dropped the branch and crawled over to him.

"F-Fakir," she cooed. Her hand was about to brush against his face when her surroundings were pitch black. Fakir wasn't there anymore, either.

"It was your fault, wasn't it?" a familiar voice asked. It was Fakir's feeling of curiosity. The shaking emotion appeared before her.

"Of course it was!" Angry shouted with disgust.

Love appeared, and it also had a concerned face.

_Slap!_

" YOU BASTARD!" Hate yelled at her. The fierce feeling had appeared in front of her and slapped Ahiru, leaving a visible red mark.

"IF FAKIR IS SO DAMN SMART, WHY DID HE CHOOSE A DUMBASS LIKE YOU TO FALL IN LOVE WITH?" Hate was going so out of control that a few emotions had to hold him down.

"I-I don't understand," Ahiru answered.

"He abandoned us," Love said, kneeling down to her eye level. "He wanted to protect you so badly that he sacrificed his heart in order to do it."

"What's the point in doing that? It was my fault that I was so weak and careless!" Ahiru retorted.

"Fakir didn't think of it that way," Love replied.

"If you want him to return to normal, disappear yourself," Angry said sterly, calming down.

"…Fine, I'll go away. But can I please see his face once more?" Ahiru requested. Love smiled and nodded.

All the emotions disappeared and the darkness faded. Fakir was lying where he was for the past moments.

"I'm sorry, Fakir," Ahiru said gently. Tears were falling from her eyes as she removed the necklace and tucked it under his hand.

_Shimmer_

She was a duck again, not able to turn back even if it was still raining.

Ahiru waddled up to his face and pecked his cheek. She moved backward a little and ran. The only things she left behind were her nightgown, the pendant, and yellow feathers drenched in the rain.


	11. Hope or Fear?

**Hoorah for the reviews! I'm so glad you like my story, and yes I will be more descriptive…if I can. Thanks for telling me and encouraging me! Here's a duck plushie. (By the way, I found the line! You know, the thing to…oh, you'll see!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu. Got that? **

* * *

"Is this…" Fakir's voice trailed off as he stood up and picked up a few things from the ground that were damp and next to him. 

Fakir was soaked to the bone and exhausted. His clothes were heavy and he had a small fever from being in the rain for quite some time. Fakir's expression was much worse though. He was aware that the yellow feathers, white nightgown, and pendant were Ahiru's, and they all meant that she was a duck again, making Fakir frantic.

He wanted to run and find her quickly, but as soon as he took another step, he collapsed onto the floor, letting out a line of cuss words.

Then, he heard footsteps of two people.

Looking up at the two figures, Fakir noticed that they were Mytho and Rue. They seemed worried, too.

"Where's Ahiru?" Rue asked, out of breath.

Mytho didn't answer; he was aware of the situation by the things in Fakir's hands.

"She's a duck again, isn't she?" Mytho asked, sulking.

"I'm assuming so," Fakir answered. "She isn't with you guys?"

They shook their heads and the three exchanged their concerned looks.

Standing up again, Fakir walked slowly, clenching the objects that Ahiru had left behind.

"Wait, Fakir! You don't look so well," Rue said, referring to his fever. His face was turning pinkish red and his eyes were barely open. Acting swiftly, she grabbed his arm, only to be shoved away.

"Shut up and leave me alone. Ahiru could be dead by now because of me," Fakir replied, his eyes swelling up with tears.

"Don't go there again! Besides, if she died, she would've died right next to you, snuggled up in your arm, with romantic crap like that. Ahiru loves you, and I'm sure she's smarter than she looks," Mytho explained sternly, hands turned into fists. He had a crystal clear point.

"I guess you're right. Help me find her, she couldn't have gone that far," Fakir said, turning around to them. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna be slowed down by some fever."

The couple smiled and nodded. As soon as they exited the cemetery, they split up and began their search for the missing Ahiru.

* * *

"Ahiru!" each of them cried. No quacks. No answers. Their confidence was growing dim. 

After an hour before sunset, the group came across each other at the entrance of Kinkan Academy. No one had any success to find their friend. They could tell by the expression of their faces.

Fakir glanced at the stuff that Ahiru had left behind.

"_Where are you, Ahiru?" _he thought, sulking.

"Fakir, I'm sure she's out there," Rue said, showing a sympathetic look. "Once in a while, the vision of your love begins to fade. Of course nobody wants that, but the image will gradually become clearer. What I'm saying is this: no matter how far away she seems, no matter how blurry her appearance seems to get, she'll come back to you. I learned that from Mytho and from myself."

Fakir looked up at Rue, then at Mytho. Both of their faces were soaked in tears. She was right.

Then, they heard a loud booming sound, with bright colors coming after. There were fireworks lighting up the sky. Everyone they saw was watching.

The three friends took each other hand-in-hand and looked at the fireworks.

"Arigatou Mytho, Rue," Fakir answered.

Minuets of happiness were here, as all of them wiped away their tears. There was remaining hope.

Fakir was enjoying the scene as well, but suddenly, his eyes became dilated as he noticed the last thing he didn't want to see floating in the sky...


	12. Why and How

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu**

* * *

"_No…"_

It was a raven, and it was headed toward the center of Kinkan Town.

Fakir stepped back one, then another. Then, he dashed away from Mytho and Rue, pursuing the black bird.

"Fakir, wait!" Mytho cried.

Rue pulled Mytho and they followed Fakir.

Fakir's heart was racing, sweat coming down his face. It felt as though his heart was about to burst.

Coming in front of the church, he saw the bird perched on somebody's arm. The figure looked familiar, and when the person turned around, the identity was shown: it was…Ahiru?

"What a lovely evening," she said, smiling. "Don't you think so too, Fakir?"

Something about her was disturbing. And why was she a human again without her pendant? Fakir noticed that she was wearing a black pendant instead of the one he was holding.

"Who are you?" he asked coldly.

She chuckled. "Who am I, you ask? Why, I'm your beloved Ahiru," she answered, face becoming eerie.

Ahiru bended her left leg until it was parallel with her right knee. She started spinning on her toe, holding her left hand up, pointing to the sky. Ahiru was performing a pirouette.

"Things sometimes aren't as they appear," another voice said.

A small, black tornado appeared behind Ahiru. A figure emerged, showing that Princess Envy had appeared, holding Ahiru's hand.

"What did you do with the real Ahiru?" Fakir asked her.

"You have good eyes, my knight," Envy answered, with Ahiru's image disintegrating. "But I too have no clue about her whereabouts."

"Liar!" he shouted angrily at her.

"It's true. Maybe these could help you."

A crumpled piece of paper appeared, and it had Fakir's handwriting on it. It was one of his stories that he had written about Ahiru.

_Once upon a time, there was a duck._

_She had successfully given all of the pieces of his heart to the Prince, including the one that made her Princess Tutu._

_She lived near the cottage with the knight, who had thrown away his sword and lived in peace._

_Suddenly, the duck found a pendant at a bottom of a lake._

_It was bright red and shaped as a heart._

_When placed around her neck, she miraculously became human again._

_Her figure was more mature and beautiful than ever._

_The knight was afraid that her beauty might cause himself to fall in love with her_

Fakir remembered that he did not complete his story. He would be controlling himself if he did, and he had already fallen in love with her, too.

"This doesn't help me at all, Envy," he retorted. Fakir was loosing his patience.

"Maybe this will," she said.

Several more pieces of paper appeared, neater and with the same handwriting. This one, however, gave him greater shock.

"Remember this piece of work?" Envy asked.

_Once upon a time, there was a boy and two princesses._

_Both of them were competing to have the boy's love._

_One was the cruel raven princess, planning sinister plans for the other one._

_The other one was calm, caring, and did not fear the evil princess's plans._

_Both of them had their charms and flaws._

_The graceful princess was a mere swan that lived near the lake, and was only a princess from the wish that she had._

_The cruel princess had no original form, but her life depended on the boy's love._

_Pulled back and forth by the feeling they had for him, the boy came to a decision._

_He looked between the princesses, and gave his love to_

"You did not finish your story, correct?" Envy questioned.

Fakir didn't answer; he was too shocked. Fear was in his eyes, since he had forgotten that he even wrote the story to begin with.

"It was my fault," he muttered out loud, tears coming from his eyes. Envy gave him a confused look.

"It was my fault that I had written this story. It was my fault that you're standing in front of me today. It was my fault …that Ahiru ran away!" Fakir shouted, falling to his knees.

"Maybe she didn't. Did it give you a hint of where she is?"

"…_**A mere swan that lived near the lake…"**_

He rose to his feet and started running toward the lake that they lived beside for a few years.

Envy's eyes were drowning in tears as she watched him run; there wasn't any point in stopping him. It was obvious that Ahiru had won his heart, no matter what happened.

* * *

"Ahiru!" he called out her name.

Fakir was running through the forest, being scratched by branches and he fell a few times, leaving bruises.

He finally arrived at the lake. Nothing was swimming or flying. Staring at the lake, he got the idea that she could've drowned herself.

Jumping into the lake he tried seeing through the murky water. A few feet from the bottom, despite the unclear water, his vision showed a yellow blur on the bottom of the lake.


	13. One More Turn

Yay. Well, I know it's been a LONG time since I've updated because I don't have a Microsoft Word..that was only a test drive. I still need to buy a new one… I am almost done with this, just a couple more chappies to go! (Please R+R at the end!) Also, this chapter might be a little rusty. ;

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Princess Tutu.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Ahiru? Is than you?" _Fakir thought, as he swam to the bottom of the lake. It was a yellowish blur, and he was trying to make out the shapes.

When he got to the bottom, he felt it, and he knew that touch. They were feathers. Fakir quickly got out the pendant that she left and put it around her neck.

The pendant glimmered a bright shade of red, then gold, then pure white. After the little light show was over, Tutu was lying in his arms with a sorrowful look on her face. Her eyelids were slowly opening up, and were looking at Fakir. She mouthed his name, but did not speak it.

Fakir didn't have any air left, so he tried to swim up to the surface and bring her with him, but Tutu did a pirouette to make an opening in the water and he could breathe again.

He smiled. "Idiot. It's me, Fakir. Are you alright, Ahiru?" he asked.

She still had a frown on her face, but nodded. Her eyes glanced over his face then her hands. Tutu's eyes widened.

"I'm…a...a…" she tried to say.

"Human? Yes, you are." He ended the statement for her.

Tutu looked at her pendant and tried to pry it off. That didn't work, so she tried to search for a hook. It wasn't there. It was stuck on her neck once again. She fell to her knees and started to cry.

"Ugh, come on. I've gone through the trouble of finding you. At least give me a smile again," Fakir replied, wiping away the fresh tears on her face and taking her right hand. Tutu smiled, as he said. She started to lean forward, resting her head on his chest.

"Do you remember…" Fakir was starting to say, "The dance we did in the lake? That was the first amazing thing that you did."

He took her two hands, and Tutu followed the steps. "Yeah…I remember, but teach me again," she said. Fakir paused, but gladly accepted.

As they went from one move to another, Fakir had some sort of sensation of lust. He looked deeply into Tutu's eyes that were on him, examining his every move. Then, he nuzzled his face into her neck, making her moan.

"I love you," Fakir whispered.

"So do I," she said, glee in her tone.

Suddenly, Fakir couldn't move his legs. When he let go of Tutu, he looked down, and saw that some sort of black roots curling around his body. He tried to rip them off with his hands, but to no avail. These were just like the ones from when Ahiru got kidnapped!

"Ahiru…what's happening?" he asked her, but she wasn't there. The only thing in front of him was the last person he wanted to see. Princess Envy.

"Where is the real Ahiru this time? I thought you gave up!" Fakir shouted at her.

"I did, but seeing that I had one more chance for you to say those three words to me made me itch to try again!" Envy said, twirling around with her arms open and head tilted up into the air.

Fakir struggled to be free form the roots that were now up to his neck. For some reason, they did not cover his chest.

"How did you transform into her with that pendant?" he asked.

"I didn't. I simply acted it out. The real pendant is actually with her right now. The feathers and nightgown left behind were fake, too. I simply made duplicates of the dress and dyed black raven feathers yellow. After she left you in the graveyard, I simply kidnapped her and took the pendant, stole her heart, and tricked you." Envy held up a golden piece of glass, showing that he did have Ahiru's heart.

A small whirlwind of black feathers suddenly appeared, and when it cleared, Ahiru was there dressed in black, just like the time when she was a raven. Her eyes, though, were glistening without a life, no soul. It was just empty and black. Her hands were cupped around a black feather with a knifelike end.

"What I'm planning to do, brave knight, is to transfer your heart into another vessel, or another body, better than yours. I will do the same to your little duck. I will also get rid of the original bodies, but when this procedure is done, you will not have any memories of what you have now. Neither will she," she said.

"_Bastard_!" Fakir shouted.

"Don't worry, she'll have the pleasure of getting rid of your body."

Princess Envy smirked. Ahiru stepped forward with the sharp-ended feather in her hands. She raised her hands in the air and stabbed him…right in the chest. As she took out the feather's sharp end, a green light emerged and floated into Envy's hands. It was Fakir's heart.

Ahiru just stood there, but in a moment, her eyes began to regain color, her black outfit turned into her night gown, and her mouth was opening up, about to let out a scream about what she had done to the one she cared about most.

Blood stained her hands as she dropped the feather. Ahiru slowly watched in horror as his pupils began to dilate.

"Fakir…Fakir? _Fakir_!"


End file.
